


I'll always be here

by kroosista



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroosista/pseuds/kroosista
Summary: That guy with the bronze hair had me captivated since I laid eyes on him on first period. But it was totally unfair for him to sit out of Gym while I wanted to and couldn't. What's wrong with that guy that everyone treated him like he was breakable?





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I wish Edward Cullen and his silver volvo were mine... at least Rob... alas, but no... All Stephenie Meyer, except the twisted way I'm handling her characters.

 

Christmas Eve was one of my family’s favorite days ever. Maybe because we were children and mom and dad loved to go way over the top with the decorations, the caroling and gifts. But I’m sure we all enjoyed it. However, fate is a cruel bitch and it was actually on Christmas Eve when our lives changed forever. I have nightmares about that night every once in a while. Today being one of those days…

 

_\-------*-*-*-*-*------_

_“Okay, it’s time to go to sleep, my loves” our mother, Elizabeth, said while picking up our drained cocoa mugs from the coffee table and dad turned off the TV._

_“But, mommy!” we both said while pouting, trying to convince Mom to let us stay up a little bit more._

_“Nothing. You can’t win me up with those little faces. Santa won’t come if you all are still awake”_

_“Emmett says Santa is so fat that he can’t move so our gifts come from somewhere else” my twin tried to say while my dad laughed and picked up his coffee cup trying to hide his amusement._

_“Your cousin and I will have a talk tomorrow. Don’t listen to everything Emmett says”_

_“That’s what Aunt Esme said. That Emmett was a hormonal teenager and that’s why we can’t call him ‘Emmy’ anymore” I said trying to defend my twin. Mom just laughed._

_“Exactly. And don’t try to distract me anymore, you two. Off you go.” We both got up and after hugging Mom and Dad goodnight, we left to our rooms._

_Even when I was willing to stay up with Mom and Dad a little longer, as soon as I got my jammies on and got in my bed, it didn’t take long to fall asleep with a smile on my face._

 

_\-------*-*-*-*-*------_

 

_My eyes had problems to stay open because I was so sleepy but I could hear faint sirens and screaming far away. I forced myself to be awake and put my flip-flops on so I could go to my twin’s room._

_It was a way for us to cope with the unknown. When we were scared or couldn’t sleep, were confused or extremely happy, we sought the other’s company at night. Mom always got so scared when we were little and she couldn’t find one of us until she found us cuddled together in the other’s room._

_I paddled around and went into Edward’s room. He was still asleep so I shook him a little. His green eyes opened quickly and a smile formed on his face._

_“What’s up, twin? I’m not gonna spy on Santa this year, I’m too sleepy”_

_“No, it’s not that. Do you hear that?” We had rooms at the back of the house where you could see the ocean. The sirens were closer and closer outside._

_“What is that?” Edward asked as he got his shoes “We should go get Mom and Dad” He grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly. He always gave me strength when I was scared._

_Holding hands, we left Edward’s room and got into the hallway. Smoke filled the air there and we couldn’t help but cough when that thing got in our lungs. Fear filled my veins and I got stuck to my spot while Edward tugged at my arm while covering his nose._

_“Alice, cover your nose. Like the teacher told us in class” my brother reminded me, all while dragging me to our parents’ bedroom._

_The smoke got thicker and our coughs got worse. Edward took off his shirt and tied it around my face like the teacher told us while giving the first aids lesson so I could breathe better. He was coughing really bad but tried to smile every time I would whimper or jump. We passed by the living room and it was engulfed in flames all over. I couldn’t even see our Christmas tree or any of the lights. The fire was consuming it all. My house was burning._

_“Let’s get Mom and Dad, Ali…” Edward shouted._

_Our parent’s bedroom was a door away. My mother always liked their bedroom close to the front door in case anything happened. I tried to open their door but the handle was so hot it burned my hand. I couldn’t help it, I screamed loudly, and that made me cough even harder. Suddenly, there was a noise and Edward looked up one second and the next he pushed me to the front door._

_As soon as he did it, the ceiling fell apart, filling the room with more smoke and fire and leaving Edward trapped on the other side. I didn’t want to leave him there. He saw my face and smiled._

_“Go, Alice. Go get help” he paused to cough some more “I’ll try to get Mom and Dad. Go!”_

_I ran. To the front door. Away from the one person I had shared my whole life – since I was a cell in our mother’s womb – to get help. As soon as I got outside, I saw firemen and the neighbors all outside. I ran to the first man in uniform I saw._

_“My twin is inside. You have to help me” my lungs protested and closed up before I could speak again “My mom and dad… please!”_

_The guy was talking. I know he was because I saw his mouth moving but I couldn’t hear him._

 

_\-------*-*-*-*-*------_

 

_I woke up in a hospital room. A huge commotion was happening close to me. I opened my eyes and turned my head to the side. I saw a pale arm lying limp on a side of the bed. I didn’t want to believe it was him until I saw the bracelet my mom helped me buy for our 10 th birthday on the pale wrist._

_I could hear some screaming but it sounded far away, like I was inside a bubble. A nurse came to my side and relocated the oxygen mask on my face._

_That’s when I realized it was me screaming…_

_“Sweetie. It’s okay… everything will be fine. Don’t panic. You need to relax. Everything will be okay” she said while injecting me something on my arm._

_I could feel myself losing consciousness and the last thing I heard was terrifying…_

_“We are losing him…”_

_\-------*-*-*-*-*------_

 

I woke up sweating and shaking. I untangled my sheets and didn’t even think twice before getting up and running to the one place I knew could help me calm down. I opened the door carefully and tip-toed to the bed. I didn’t want to wake him up since I knew how hard it was for him to fall asleep these days.

But as soon as my head hit his pillow, he opened his eyes and smiled at me. I tried to respond but could feel how it fell short…

“What’s the matter?”

“Bad dreams again” I snuggled close to him and he hugged me without moving too much “Sorry to woke you up”

“I’m here, twin” he whispered with a cough “I’ll always be here”

I could only hope it will stay that way…


	2. New School, Same Me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything in Italics while Bella is telling the story are her thoughts while something is happening...

**BPOV**

My alarm clock blasted and I groaned. I honestly wanted to ignore the damn thing but I knew I couldn’t. It was my first day at Forks High and it was my senior year. There was no way I was going to miss my first day of school. _Sigh._ Mustering energy, I got up and in record time, got ready for school.

Charlie – my dad – was in the kitchen reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. He watched me while I rummaged through the kitchen.

“I thought you had already left” I said, grabbing a pop-tart and eating it quickly.

“Good morning to you, too” said Charlie with a smile. I grumbled “Are you sure you want to go to school all by yourself? I could take you…”

“No! Please, it’s awful enough that I’m new in a school where everyone knows everyone already. I don’t need to get there in your cop car”

“It’s not a ‘cop car’, Bells…”

“Doesn’t matter, I’m taking my truck” I glanced at the clock and saw that, if I wanted to get there in time, I should leave already “And I’m leaving. Bye, dad!”

“Have fun at school, Bells”

“Yeah, right” I grumbled while leaving the house to get my truck.

If the weather in Forks wasn’t so crappy, I could actually get to school with a nice walk like I did in Phoenix, but since we were in the rainiest place in the continental US, I would rather get the truck.

I arrived at the school’s parking lot quite early. I could guess I was actually the only one there so early. _New girl advantages…_ but I had to pass by the office to get my schedule and learn a little bit more about Forks High.

At the front office, I found an old lady happily tapping on her computer while trying _and failing_ to sing whatever song was playing through the speakers. I cleared my throat and after adjusting her glasses, she gave me a smile.

“Oh, hello dear. How may I help you?

“Hello, I’m Bella Swan…”

“Oh, yes. Charlie’s daughter” yeah, this first week at Forks, I didn’t actually have a name; I was just _Charlie’s_ or _Chief Swan’s daughter_. “I’m Shelly Cope, dear. Welcome. I have your schedule ready. Here you go” She said handling me an envelope “There’s your schedule with all the information you’ll need to find your classes, the slip your teachers have to sign so you can return it to me at the end of the day and a map, just in case you have trouble finding your way around here. Any questions, dear?” I shook my head while reading my schedule, I had Advanced Literature and Advanced Biology, but also had Art as an elective lesson. I frowned at that and went to point it out to Mrs. Cope but she smiled and answered “Since you were matriculated here later than the rest of the students, you got stuck with the only elective available. You will be able to switch that up by mid-semester”

Okay, that wasn’t so bad. I could deal with the art class until December and then get a new one where I actually wouldn’t suck at it.

I thanked Mrs. Cope and left the office checking my schedule and hoping I wouldn’t need the map to get around. My first period was Home Room and I was really glad the rooms had huge numbers outside of the door so I didn’t really need the map to find my first period.

As soon as I walked in, I realized the room was almost full and every eye there stopped to check on me. _Damn_. That was one of the **Things I hated the most about being the new student**. But I couldn’t avoid it even if I wanted to.

A guy sat on the teacher’s desk so I went to him with the slip Mrs. Cope gave me so he could sign it. He looked at me in the eyes and signed the paper before talking.

“You must be Miss Swan” I nodded. _At least he didn’t identify me by who my father was._ “I’m Mr. Banner and I’ll be supervising you at this period and I’m your Advanced Biology teacher as well. Hope you have a nice time here at Forks High” _Please, don’t make me introduce myself in front of everyone. Please!_ I chanted inside my head. **Thing I hated the most about being a new student #2: Introduce myself in front of a classroom full of strangers.** “You can sit wherever you like and again: Welcome to Forks High”

I thanked him before sitting on a desk at the far back of the room. Every head turned around to stare at me as I got to my seat. I was the shiny new toy at the school.

I was starting to get mad at the stares and was about to snap at someone when the door opened and like they rehearsed the movement all summer, all the heads turned to stare at the newcomers. Mr. Banner sighed.

“Mr. Cullen. Miss Cullen. You better find your seats quickly. The bell’s about to ring”

The girl apologized while her… brother? just turned and went to sit… by my side. That’s when I could really check their faces:

The girl was tiny, maybe 5 foot tall _on heels_ and really pretty. Dark hair and pretty cool clothes. She seemed nice enough, maybe part of the popular crowd of the school. I couldn’t get how anyone could be so good-looking and be human.

The guy was a complete different thing. Unruly hair pointing in every direction and in a weird color too… _Bronze? Copper? Who knows?_ But it was actually kind of pretty. His skin, however, was pale but unnaturally so. Slim and tall, he towered over his sister by more than a foot. The thing that made me gasp was his eyes. Never had I seen such tone of green before. _Emerald green? Forest green?_ It seemed my brain got fried while trying to put colors to that guy.

 _Stop it, Bella. Get it together!_ I shook my head to clear it while the guy took the seat beside me and the girl took the one in front of me. As soon as they did it, the bell rang and the guy coughed a couple of time into his sleeve. The girl looked at him with concern but he just smiled and shook his head.

 _Damn. What a nice smile… stop it, Bella!_ Thank goodness, Mr. Banner started with his ‘Welcome to the new term’ speech.

“Welcome to a new school year, everyone. As all of you know, I will supervise you at this hour and will be your Biology teacher, again. See the faces around you because you’ll be spending a lot of time together. Those of you who are new to the school” _Please, don’t say my name!_ “Try to adapt the best you can to the school and your classmates” He was looking right at me while he said so, I sat even lower on my desk. _Well, at least he didn’t say my name or made me introduce myself._ “And if any of you need any assistance, make sure to let me know and I’ll try to help you the best I can” Was I hallucinating or was he looking at Bronze Cullen? “Okay, I will let you catch up with each other and welcome again”

Immediately, the room started to fill with the noise of a lot of conversations held by groups of people. I rolled my eyes and tried to check my schedule again. The girl twisted around and looked at her brother.

“Really? I got up at this ungodly hour for this? _Welcome and now MINGLE!_ Really?” I couldn’t help but laugh at that. It was true after all.

“Come on, Alice. Give Banner a break” said the guy and _Damn._ Even his voice was pretty.

“ _Give Banner a break_ ” Alice repeated while making a very good imitation of her brother’s voice, he just smiled and returned to his notebook “Just because you’re the teacher’s pet, it doesn’t mean that we can’t talk about him when we are right” I laughed again and she turned her eyes to me and smiled even bigger “Oh! Now I get the part about the new guys and adaptation. I’m Alice Cullen, soon to be fashion designer. You are?” she asked while extending her hand to me to shake it.

I did it, but couldn’t help but ask “For real? You don’t know who I am?”

“Should we? Are you like Hannah Montana or something?” Alice said with a grin. Her brother snorted.

“Really, Alice? Hannah Montana?”

“Shut up, Edward!” _Edward. Pretty name… STOP IT!_ “If she had been a dude, then I could’ve said Clark Kent or something like that”

“That’s awful. There are superwomen too, you little pixie” Edward retorted and Alice waved her hand and promptly ignored him.

“Well, are you?”

“No. Not at all. It’s just that everyone seems to know who I am. Just couldn’t give a damn about learning my name” They laughed again and I smiled “I’m Bella Swan”

“Well, lovely to meet you, Famous Bella Swan” I grinned at that “As I said, I’m Alice and this dumb-dumb is my twin, Edward” _Wait, did she say…_

“Twins?” I felt dumb but they were really different.

“Yeah, well, you’re not the first to ask that.” She explained while looking at her brother “I’m not as smart as my dear twin, but under this black dye, my hair is just the same as his” I tried to picture Alice with bronze hair. Failed. “Edward. Tell Bella” Edward was distracted scribbling with a pencil on a ruby red notebook “Edward!” He jumped and smiled at us. Then he turned to me with a grin.

“She’s adopted” I giggled, but not because of what he said. His eyes were so green, it was ridiculous, really. But he was also really thin and had purple bags under his eyes.

Alice threw a candy wrapper at his brother “So are you, you idiot” He kept smiling and returned to his notebook once again. “Well, welcome to Forks. Don’t get hypothermia and have fun. If you need us, let us know”

“Thank you” I was really thankful for the offer. They seemed cool enough _and it didn’t matter that Edward was kind of hot… Damn it!_ And I didn’t know anyone but them.

Edward coughed once again and Alice seemed really concerned. He ignored her and kept at it with his notebook. The bell rang and Alice asked me. “What’s your next class?”

“Advanced Literature” I said while getting up. I glanced at Edward’s notebook and saw a drawing. A really nice drawing of a flower, very detailed and kind of cool. He closed the notebook quickly and I turned my head to the other side blushing.

“Oh, you are a nerd too” she said with a smile. Even if in Phoenix I found my classmates said nerd like something negative, Alice said it with a carefree way that it was okay. “Edward is in that class, I’m in Biology next. See you guys at lunch?”

“Get out, Alice” said Edward while putting his notebook on his messenger bag.

“Love you, too, nerd”

“Do you need help finding the next class?” Edward asked me and I blushed. _What is wrong with me?_ “I mean, we’re going to the same class after all”

“Sure. If you don’t mind.”

“Not at all. Come”

It had been an interesting start after all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it.  
> I'll probably update Wednesday (except this week or course) and Saturday/Sunday.  
> Thanks.  
> Antonia


	3. Strange situations… including Gym terrors.

**Chapter 2: Strange situations… including Gym terrors.**

**BPOV**

We walked in silence to our next class. If there was one thing I couldn’t do was stay quiet when I was thinking about something and needed answers. So I turned to Edward and asked what was on my mind... _that I could actually ask out loud, that is._

“Hey, Edward?” he looked at me to show me he was listening. I remained quiet for a little bit and he raised an eyebrow. _Suck it up, Bella!_ “Can I see your schedule?” _Really? That’s what you dare to ask!?_

He looked at me again with a little amusement in his face but showed me the slip of paper similar to mine. Actually it was the same as mine. “You take AP classes?” I asked, not caring about the amazement in my voice.

“Yes. Why is that so shocking?”

“I don’t know. In Arizona, there were usually only like 10 people in AP class. So, I thought…”

“Oh, don’t worry, it is the exact same thing here” he smiled at me _I still can’t get over his smile._

“Then, you are one of those ten?” he nodded “I’m one too. It’s just weird we share the same AP classes.”

“I’m not stalking you. You have to believe me” I giggled at that “I just love Literature and want to be a doctor, so I’m pretty confident in Biology. It doesn’t hurt that we get college credit with them”

“Exactly. It’s what I said to Char… I mean, my dad, when I signed up to them.” I checked his schedule again. Art as elective? For real? “You got stuck into the art class too?”

“Uh, no… I actually wanted to take that class” _Foot in mouth, Isabella_ “Why? You got stuck into it?”

“Yeah, there wasn’t any other option this late. It’s going to be awful for me but, well…”

“Why? The teacher is not so bad, believe me” he tried to convince me.

“It’s not the teacher or the subject… it’s ME. I can’t even draw a straight line. How am I supposed to try to be _artistic_?” he laughed and I scowled. _Great! Gorgeous is laughing at my un-artistic butt!_ “Why are you laughing?”

“Nothing. It’s going to be okay. You’ll see” he said between peals of laughter. I couldn’t help but smile too until his laughter turned into a coughing fit so awful I had to stop and look at him doubling over himself.

“Edward? Are you okay?” I was sure I was stupid now because it was clear as crystal he was _not_ okay at all.

He nodded while trying to control his breathing and the coughs and then, from his messenger bag, got a handkerchief and covered his mouth with it. I looked around and everyone kept going like it was nothing that he was having some sort of attack in the middle of the hallway.

“Are you sure you are okay? I can go get some help…”

He shook his head and swiped his mouth with the handkerchief and stuffing it in his pocket quickly. “I’m okay now… let’s go to class”

I didn’t take my eyes off him when he introduced me to Mrs. Goff, our Advance Lit teacher and left me there to find his seat. _What happened out there?_

“Miss Swan?” Mrs. Goff asked me making me look at her instead.

“Yes?”

“Find your seat, and welcome to Forks High”

“Thank you” unfortunately, Edward was on one side of the room while I was on the other side. _Damn it. Tomorrow, I’m getting here early._ Even when Literature was one of my favorite subjects, I couldn’t focus long enough.

I kept sneaking glances at Edward but I couldn’t actually speak to him. I saw – and heard - that the coughs didn’t stop and he kept at it during the class. I was starting to worry now. Just when I thought I was gonna throw everything to hell and go ask him if he needed to go to the nurse, the bell rang and he got up and left. Just like that. I know he didn’t have to show me every class but, why did he ran away like that?

I kept thinking that, even if they were twins, Edward and Alice were like water and oil. Complete opposites in everything. Edward was quiet and artistic, Alice was outspoken and carefree. _And obviously, Edward was sick and Alice wasn’t._

I glanced at my schedule. _Ugh. Hell in school for me. Yay?_ Gym class was next. Before the lunch period. Why did I get the second lunch period? Who knows? I groaned and went to the gym. Thankfully, I didn’t get lost because it was the only room in the entire school that one: was pointed in the right direction with arrows and stuff, and two: it was separated from the main building. I did need help getting to the girls’ locker room without embarrassing myself in the process. Alice was just getting inside when she spotted me and waved. I got closer and she smiled.

“Hello there, nerd. How was Lit?”

“It was nice.” _I didn’t get a single minute of it; I was staring at your brother and worried sick_

“O…kay. Time to hit the gym!” I groaned and she laughed “Really? Stereotypical much? You like to study and hate the gym?”

“I’m clumsy as hell, Alice. I tripped over air at a tennis course last year”

“What happened?” She sounded curious while tying her purple shoes.

“I broke my nose and stayed in the ER for the night” she laughed so hard she threw her head backwards and a couple of girls looked at her funnily. “It’s not funny! It was awful and everyone kept laughing afterwards”

“Don’t play tennis with ya. Gotcha!” I scowled even more while putting my gym uniform and changing my shoes “Come on, Bella. It will be fun. I’ll help you stay on your feet”

I thought about it and shrugged. I did warn Charlie about this. He didn’t listen. _He didn’t let me get a doctor’s order to sit out of Gym…_ but then I remembered “Please tell me your brother is not in this class?” She looked at me with an awkward smile “Oh, no! Please tell me the guys have a different part to cover at gym class?”

“Nope. Same schedule and routine for us all” I put my head in my hands and groaned “Why do you care if my brother is in this class or not?” _Because he’s drop-dead gorgeous… Damn!_

“I don’t care. I was just wondering”

“Sure…”

I knew she didn’t believe me for one second but I couldn’t tell her what I was thinking. They were my first friends at Forks and didn’t want to screw it all. We left the locker room and the Coach was standing in the middle of the basketball court with the attendance naming people. I did notice that his list was in alphabetical order and boys and girls stayed on different sides of the court. He was already calling out names and just when we arrived.

“Cullen” the coach said. Alice smirked.

“Which one, Coach Clapp?” the coach looked at her like this was something she did very often and narrowed his eyes.

“Alice Cullen”

“Here.” She answered with a sweet smile.

“Edward Cullen” Alice’s eyes checked the gym before announcing

“There. He’s on the bleachers”

I couldn’t see him from the other side of the court but I scowled and asked Alice “Why is Edward on the bleachers?”

“He can’t do Gym. Doctor’s orders”

“ _WHAT?!_ It’s not fair. I wanted to opt out of this class and my dad said it wasn’t possible. I can’t believe it”

“He didn’t _opt out_. He CAN’T do exercises” her voice was rough and it shut me up immediately. Something was wrong and I had screwed it up. When I was about to apologize to Alice, Coach Clapp got my attention.

“Swan? I’m pretty sure there wasn’t a Swan last year on my student roll”

“Uh, here.” I raised my hand and he looked straight at me for a few minutes without saying anything “What?”

“Aren’t you going to introduce yourself?”

“Uh… okay” _As if gym wasn’t enough torture already_ “I’m Bella Swan. I lived in Arizona. I moved here last week with my dad” I said lamely. _Is it over?_

“That’s it?” he asked and I’m pretty sure I ran out of swear words in my head

“I like Literature and I want to be a translator or a writer. Whichever comes first, I guess” _Shoot me now. Don’t ask me to say anything else!!!_

“Okay, welcome Miss Swan. Let’s welcome Miss Swan, everyone” a chorus of Welcomes could be hear with boredom and amusement. I blushed and hid my face with my hair. “Let’s split in groups of 4, everyone”

I tried to keep up with Alice. “Alice, I’m sorry. I don’t know what possessed me to say that in that way. I didn’t want to assume anything”

She kept walking but relaxed a little bit “I know you didn’t. I’m sorry I was such a bitch to you. I’m just very protective and I don’t care if anyone messes up with me as long as they leave my brother alone”

“That’s okay. I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have…”

“Don’t worry about it. Let’s play some basketball”

She smiled at me and I returned it. She got a ball and tried to make me follow her. She was really good at sports, it seems. Suddenly, someone screamed “Watch out” and as I turned my head around a blur of orange smacked me on the head. _Yeah, I HATE gym_.

“Oh my god. Bella, are you okay?”Alice was in front of me – or was it above me? – and looked extremely worried. Coach Clapp ran to my side and joined Alice.

“Miss Swan, are you okay? Newton! You go to my office and stay there until I get you!” he screamed while helping me stand up. A blonde guy was walking toward the side door but I couldn’t focus on that since my head throbbed so badly. “Can you walk?”

“I think so. Yeah. My head hurts, though”

“I think it’s better if you sit out of this class. Cullen! … Erg, Alice. Go get her a cool compress for her head”

Alice did just that after helping me to the bleachers just below Edward’s seat. She left with a smile and I groaned.

“That was a nasty hit” his voice was holding laughter even when I wasn’t looking at him

“Don’t you dare laugh at me. I told my dad to let me sit out of Gym class and he laughed and said it wasn’t so bad. When my head looks like an eggplant, do you think he’ll believe me?” I turned around and forgot about my face for a while

He had a little cannula on his nose and a black backpack by his side. He was a little pale too and sweating like he had run a thousand miles. “No, I don’t think he will let you skip Gym class. It’s mandatory”

“Let’s forget about Gym and my face for a little. Are you okay?” he groaned now.

“I hate when people ask me that.” I kept staring at him “I’m okay. I just had trouble breathing and had to get some oxygen. I’ll be okay for lunch” I didn’t believe him for a second but couldn’t do anything “Keep your compress on your face or it’s going to be worse.”

“Worse. Oh, boy. I’m gonna look like a eggplant for lunch. Damn it. I HATE gym!”

I laughed when I heard his laughter and couldn’t help but stare at him. _There’s something very wrong with this boy… but I don’t care. I want to stay close to him no matter what. It helps that he’s freaking gorgeous… but there’s something else._

I think I was going to care a lot about the Cullen twins…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh, boy. Hello everyone. I can’t believe the amount of support I got with the first chapter. I wanna thank everyone that helped me fix some mistakes and promote my story. It means a lot. My main language is Spanish and I’m a translator so, sometimes I need a little help with some things. Let me know what you think.  
> This chapter is not Beta-ed so, any mistakes, let me know and I’ll fix them. Hope you’re not disappointed and I’m sorry for not updating this weekend. I had to deal with a Migraine and it wasn’t pretty. But I’m here now. Next chapter will be up Wed-Thurs.  
> Thanks for sticking around.


	4. Different Shades of Green

** Chapter 3: Different shades of green. **

** BPOV **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

We stayed on the bleachers watching everyone play basketball and goof around like they were supposed to do, after I had changed my gym uniform for my normal clothes. Once, in the middle of the class and when my compress was no longer cold, a ball came closer to us. Edward was about to get up but he couldn’t do that with the oxygen tank by his side, I prepared myself for the hit but a blonde guy stepped in the way and caught it. He threw it hard at the same blonde the coach called ‘Newton’ when he hit me, and turned around to tip an invisible hat to Edward.

“Thanks, Jasper” my bleachers partner said and the guy smiled

“No problem, Cullen” then he turned around to Newton “Hey, Newt? Do you need a compass? Or are you so bad at basket that you need to keep hitting people in the head so no one could notice it?”

Everyone laughed except Edward. He blushed lightly and opened his red notebook quietly. Me, being ‘Bella-nosy-Swan’ couldn’t keep quiet.

“What’s that?” he jumped slightly, probably didn’t expect me pointing his notebook out.

“Doodles…” he answered. I frowned. _If what I saw earlier are ‘doodles’ to him…_ a voice behind me made me jump this time.

“He’s bluffing. He is drawing. He’s always drawing.” Jasper said with a little of a southern accent on his voice. “He just doesn’t appreciate his job like he should”

“Shouldn’t you be scoring baskets, cowboy?” Edward asked with an eyebrow raised at Jasper _a bitchbrow… nice!_

“I’ll be back to that in a second, apple pie” I giggled at his nickname “He gets cranky when someone compliments his drawings.”

“Did you seriously just called him ‘apple pie’” I kept laughing. Couldn’t help it. Edward was mumbling something behind me but I focused on Jasper.

“Did you see his eyes? They are like little apples. And since he’s so sweet.” I laughed again “Besides, just because Rose and I came from Texas, doesn’t mean I’m a cowboy, apple pie”

“Whatever, Jasper. Just go get some points for your team” mumbled Edward and Jasper smiled at me before returning to the game.

I turned around and saw that Edward was whipping his pencil around the page of his notebook.

“What’s wrong, Edward? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just… never mind.” He returned to his notebook and I sighed.

“Can… I mean… can I see?” Edward looked at me with those pretty green eyes and I stumbled in mid speech “Your drawing… I mean, I know I can’t draw anything but stick figures so…” _stop rambling, Bella_ “Right so…”

“Sure” he whispered and I saw his face. He had a little smile, his cheeks tinted red, and I smiled as well.

I went to sit by his side on the bleachers, my face hurt a little but I didn’t care. There on the notebook it was the same rose I had seen at homeroom before. But every little line he added put a lot more detail to the drawing. It was perfect. Almost like a photograph printed in black and white.

“How did you do… how?”

“My mother taught me to draw since I was little. Then I went to an art school for 2 years until I… had to move here” he whispered and closed his notebook after adding his name and the date at the bottom of the drawing.

“It’s amazing, Edward.” He blushed and I smiled “Really. I’m not bluffing…”

“Thanks. I might believe you if you keep saying it…”

“Whatever” he smiled and I threw my warm compress to the floor “so, you’re not from here either? It’s that why you and Alice are so nice to me?”

“No, Alice is nice to you because you have some sarcastic undertone she actually likes. Me, I’m just starting to know you, Swan, don’t get ahead of yourself” I grinned. _Stupid sarcastic, artistic, gorgeous, asshole_ “And yeah, we’re not from here. We moved here a couple of years ago”

“Okay, so I’m not the only one crazy enough to move to the rainiest place in the continental US, then”

“Well, Alice and I didn’t have a choice. You might have to join Jasper and Rose on the whacko-mobile, though…” Right, Jasper was from Texas, he said so himself “You’re from Arizona, right? I think I caught that when you rambled at Coach Clapp”

“Ugh. Don’t remind me. There’s nothing I hate the most than rambling in front of a group of strangers to prove them that, even if I’m new, I can be part of their class”

“Have you transferred schools before?” He asked and, even if I didn’t knew him, just bits and pieces, I wanted to tell him the truth.

“Well, you see… my mom is kind of a free spirit. Since she divorced my dad, we have been travelling around the US. Florida, Chicago, New Jersey, California, Arizona… you name it. I think I’ve been in 10 different schools since I was 6.”

“Really?” he was shocked. I could tell from the way his pretty eyes… I mean, his eyes, were wide open while I said all that.

“Really. That’s why I hate moving so much. Even though I love knowing new places around the country. I wanted to stay in one place for a little while. Since my mom wanted to move to Georgia this time, and I didn’t know how long we would be staying there this time, I decided I wanted to stay with my dad for a while so mom could have her little adventure and I could finish my senior year without having to move mid-way through it”

“I see. No wonder you hate it. I can’t imagine moving around so much…” he stopped to cough a little and I winced.

“You okay?” He nodded “Well, at least it left me with amazing photographs and cool memories. And since I used to spend my holidays here, I came to the only place I always returned. Home” He smiled and didn’t pressured me to came up with more details, and I was grateful for that “Oh, but you didn’t tell me. You moved here from where?”

“Savannah… my parents went there when my mother knew she was pregnant. She said she always wanted to raise her children by the sea.” He had a sad little smile on his face while he talked about his mom _Oh, sweet little boy… what happened to you?_ “But well, we’re here now”

The bell resonated through the gym and I grimaced “I guess I have to show my eggplant-face in the cafeteria now, huh?”

“No one will care, Bella” Edward told me and some steps could be heard behind me.

“Of course no one will care. You’re still the hot new piece of meat at this school…” a guy _if that’s a guy, then I’m a little ladybug…_ a MASSIVE guy walked behind me and I almost cowered behind Edward until I saw the little dimples on his face. “I’m Emmett, by the way.” He looked at Edward “You done with the side-kick?”

“Stop calling it a ‘side-kick’, Em.”

“What do you want me to call it? I can came up with new names for it, but you know me, I’m not really that good… now, Jasper on the other hand…”

“Don’t ask for Jasper’s help. Just don’t…” Emmett laughed while Edward removed the cannula from his nose and then Emmett took the backpack like it weighted nothing.

“I’m gonna leave this in the car. Make sure to save me some pizza at the cafeteria before it disappears!” he jogged to the doors of the building and Edward sighed. 

“Sorry. I’m pretty sure mom or dad dropped him on his head while he was little…” he said and I laughed while he showed me the way out of the gym.

“You don’t know that. Maybe he shoved too much crayons up his nose” he laughed and I couldn’t wipe the grin off my face. _I was talking to the gorgeous –and talented- Edward Cullen and I wasn’t being an idiot! YAY!_ “Emmett is… your brother?”

“Nah, he’s my cousin.”

“But you just said…” _He said mom or dad… wtf?!_

“Oh, it’s just that his parents adopted us. We just call our aunt and uncle Mom and Dad. It’s easier.” Right, they were adopted.

“Oh, I get it. By the way… where is Alice?”

“Probably already in the cafeteria. She always likes to arrive there as soon as the bell rings so she can save the table she likes”

“She’s like that, huh? Picky” I said while I grinned. I really think I could like Alice very much. Like ‘best friend’ very much. 

“Yeah, it doesn’t help that Jasper gets there to make sure the lunch lady sets some veggie stuff for Rosalie” he said and I looked at him like he had antlers on his head “Oh, I didn’t say anything…”

“Alice has a thing for Jasper?” I could picture it, actually. The blunt, outgoing pixie with the charming little Texan boy.

“Don’t let her know that I implied that. She would dye my hair blue overnight to get back at me. Or feed me to Rosalie…”

“I won’t say anything. I swear. Feed you to Rosalie?”

“Jasper’s twin.” _Another set of twins? Interesting._ “She’s kind of… scary”

“Interesting.” We reached the cafeteria and Jasper was waiting at the front door. He smiled at me and then grinned at Edward _This should be good_.

“Hey there, New Girl. Apple Pie.”

“My name is not New Girl. I’m Bella.” I liked Jasper, but if he called me New Girl one more time, I would make this a rodeo.”

“My bad, Bella.”

“How is it that you correct her name but not mine?!” Edward asked while pushing Jasper away.

“Because you’ll always be my Apple Pie…” I giggled. Couldn’t help it when Edward looked so mad about it.

“That’s the nickname for today, huh?”

“Sure it is. Let’s go join Alice before she throws a fit or throws a slice of pizza to my head”

Alice was easy to spot even if the cafeteria was half-full when we arrived. He selected a table by the window. You could see the parking lot and the rain falling down on the cars there. A lot of people rushing through it to get to their destination. I like it.

“Hey there. I’m glad you didn’t get lost there, Famous Bella Swan” she smiled at me, showing me that, whatever happened between us at the gym was forgotten.

“Your brother didn’t let me get lost. I should go get some food”

“I got food for everyone. Even Emmett and his huge stomach. You just need to get your drinks.”

“I’ll go get them. What do you want, Bella? Edward?” Jasper asked us, and after I asked for a lemonade and Edward said he didn’t care, he went for the vending machine. Emmett and a statuesque blonde sat opposite Edward and I. _I suppose this is Rosalie._

“So you’re the new girl everyone is buzzing about, huh?” she said and I recoiled a little “Don’t worry, I don’t bite unless I absolutely have to. I’m Rosalie, by the way.”

I introduced myself and Jasper returned with our drinks. We ate while keeping up the conversation between us. Getting to know each other in a way. I learned Jasper **hated** cowboy things. Rosalie liked mechanics and technology. Emmett was amazing at building stuff and Alice had a portfolio full with designs she does on her spare time. I also shared bits about me. Like the fact that my dad couldn’t cook to save his life. That my mom once brought me a goldfish and thought we could feed it shrimps just to see him lying belly-up the next morning –which earned me the nickname ‘Darla’ from Jasper, _Disney-freak_. Edward finished his lemonade and got up to get a new one and we continued with our conversation until Alice tensed and got up from the table. We all followed with our eyes until we saw Edward and that blonde guy that hit me in the head face to face at the vending machine.

“What’s up, Firecracker? Why so alone?” the blonde one – Newton? – said to Edward with a mocking voice. I actually started to see red. “You don’t wanna talk to me?”

“Stop it, Mike.” I could hear Edward’s voice even if he didn’t raise it. The whole cafeteria was quiet watching the conversation. _Stupid, gossiping teenagers._

“Stop what? I’m just saying hi, Firecracker. Come on, we didn’t see each other all summer. We need to catch up.” I didn’t like the mocking undertone Mike’s voice had. Edward tried to avoid him and he pushed him so hard the vending machine moved “Come on, Cullen. Don’t you wanna catch up with friends” Edward coughed a couple times and the lemonade rolled to the floor. Emmett and Jasper got up but Alice was already there.

“You better leave my brother alone, Newton…”

“Or what, half-pint?”

Alice didn’t give him any more time. I just heard the boys by my side mutter “Shit” and leaped to Alice side when she struck Newton on the nose with the back of her hand. He flew to the floor, losing his grip on Edward and holding his bleeding nose.

“What the hell?”

“I told you before, asshole. Leave my brother alone. If you can’t understand that, I’ll make sure to make the message clear as crystal.” Emmett and Jasper were by her side now and she turned and patted Emmett’s bicep with a smile. “Help Edward to the table and call Mom. The principal is going to call them anyway.” She then left everyone on their spots and marched to the front door of the cafeteria. I turned to Rosalie.

“Where is she going?”

“The principal’s office.”

I sat back down while everyone returned to their stuff. Alice green eyes when she saw Newton bullying her brother had a kind of fire I hadn’t seen before. I thought that Edward’s eyes were beautiful. That moss green –or Apple green like Jasper called it- with swirling emotions. But Alice’s had been fierce and amazing when she left the table.

_ I guess Forks did have different shades of green. All beautiful in a way. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello. I’m sorry for the delay. I think that, I will compromise from now on updates on Wednesday and if I can, I will update occasionally on weekends. We met the rest of the gang now. I actually like Jasper and his nicknames. My friend and I used to name each other a lot of ridiculous names. But if you guys have suggestions, let me know. (Who hates Mike now?) ;)
> 
> I can’t thank you guys enough for the support and the nice words. The fact that you took the time to read my crazy ideas is just so wonderful. I hope I don’t disappoint.
> 
> Let me know what you think. Next update will be on the weekend or Wednesday at the latest.
> 
> See ya! ;)
> 
> Antonia


	5. A nice apology

**Chapter 4: A nice apology…**

**BPOV**

I didn’t raise my head while Emmett, Jasper and Edward returned to the table, but I could actually hear the principal asking Mike Newton to accompany him to his office. _Stupid, blondie-locks, ken-faced Newton._ He must have a problem with Edward to treat him like that. I caught Emmett mumbling something to Edward and he nodded, pulling out a cell phone and waiting. I could see red marks on his face and neck, I wanted to ask if he was okay but I think I ran out of opportunities to do that for one day. Besides, he started speaking on the phone…

“Hi Mom… no, I’m okay now, Emmett just likes to exaggerate things… no, it’s actually about Alice… yeah, well she was defending me, again. I know, Mom, I’ve told her all that before… well, it’s not like I can stop her. I know, I’m just letting you know. Principal Greene will probably call you or Dad in a bit. I know. Love you too, Mom.”

Emmett sighed as soon as Edward hung up the phone “Mom is pissed, huh?”

“Yeah… she told Alice to stop getting in trouble at school”

“Well, it’s not like she went and picked up a fight just to prove she could. She was helping you, Ed.” Rosalie said with a scowl.

“I know. I kind of feel guilty she’s in trouble now.” He said lowering his head. I couldn’t stay quiet any longer.

“Why do you feel guilty? Because Newton is dumb as hell and he’s a bully?” he looked at me and blushed “Seriously? If he has a problem then how is that your fault? Have you talked with the principal?”

“Don’t even bother, Bella. He doesn’t want to do anything about it. He prefers to keep suffering in silence” Jasper said and I looked at Edward.

“Bullying is serious, Edward. Why do you let Newton do that to you?”

“I don’t know, Bella. Leave it like that” he was red all over his face. Even his ears were red. _Give it a rest, Bella. It’s enough for today_.

“Why? I mean it, Edward. He’s an idiot who thinks that he can rule the school by being a jerk.”

“So what? I’m not gonna say anything. Emmett tried to make me. Alice did too. These two have since they got here. I’m not gonna do anything. Leave it” Edward said in a growl that ended in a coughing fit. _Great, Bella. I thought we agreed to let it go._

I sulked in my chair. I admit that I don’t know a thing about Edward and Newton’s problems but, I had suffered from bullying down in Arizona when I was 13, more or less. Kids can be cruel, but it doesn’t mean we have to suffer in silence. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were looking at their food and didn’t say anything else until the bell rang and Edward got up of his chair so fast, the thing toppled backwards and he left the cafeteria. Jasper sighed.

“Come on, Bella. I’ll show you the way to the Biology lab” Jasper said while I picked up my stuff.

We walked in silence until we stood outside the lab. When I was going to get inside, he stopped me.

“Bella, don’t take it personally… I mean, what Edward said to you. He just prefers to keep quiet and not bother anyone. He’s like that.”

I nodded and went inside where I found Mr. Banner at the desk. He smiled at me and pointed to the board while giving me my book. There were the ‘rules’ for the Advance Biology class.

  * Take your book and find your name on the lab sheet.
  * Find your partner and your lab table.
  * No, you cannot switch seats.
  * Yes, you’ll be stuck with your classmate for the rest of the year.
  * Make sure to read the instructions and follow them.



I tried to find my name but couldn’t because all the people that would take this class was at the board either complaining, or jumping in joy about their seats. I preferred to wait until it cleared a little bit, but Mr. Banner called my name.

“Miss Swan? You’re placed next to Mr. Cullen, over there.” I smiled and he returned it “So you don’t have to wait until everyone gets to their seats”

I thanked him and searched for Edward with my eyes. Found him almost at the back of the lab with his head perched on his hands waiting for the class to start. He looked at me and smiled shyly while blushing. I took it as a good sign and went that way to take my seat. On my place at the lab table was a folded sheet of paper. I looked at Edward but he evaded my face.

There, on the paper was the same flower he was drawing all morning. The only touch of color on the paper was an elegant script at the bottom of the page that said “Sorry…” I looked at Edward again and this time he was watching me, I grinned and nodded and he returned it.

The day was as normal as a first day of school can be after that. I didn’t see Alice until the end of the day and we didn’t have art class because the teacher was absent that day _My torture will wait a few more days_. Once in the parking lot, I turned around and saw Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper next to the flashiest cars around the lot: a red BMW and a huge cobalt blue Jeep. Edward started going that way and I saw Alice getting closer to the group. I wanted to know what happened to her, so I went that way.

“Mr. Greene was so mad… especially since it’s the first day back and everything. But hey, Mike was a jerk and I wasn’t gonna let him mock my twin around…” she was telling Emmett while he laughed out loud. Jasper and Rosalie shook their heads watching Emmett.

“So, Alice, what’s the verdict?” I asked because I didn’t want her getting a suspension on the first day of school…

“Detention tomorrow after class. But I was lucky. Mrs. Cope was at the cafeteria when Mike went stupid, so I didn’t get into too much trouble” Alice answered with a smile while hugging her brother “Mom was still mad with me, so I’m probably grounded. But it was worth it”

“It’s always worth it. Well, I guess I’ll see you guys tomorrow, okay?” I waved while going to my truck, halfway there, I remembered the drawing in the pocket of my hoodie “Hey, Edward?” he looked at me, still with Alice’s arm around his waist “I have your…”

“It’s yours now, Bella. See you tomorrow” he smiled and went into the Jeep. I couldn’t help but grin.

Actually, that grin was still in my face a couple of hours later when Charlie found me making some sandwiches for dinner. He just raised an eyebrow.

“I take it was a good day at school?”

“You could say that…” _You should try to wipe the grin off your face, Bella… yep, that isn’t working…_

“Everything okay, then? Made some friends?”

“Yeah. Met some jerks too, but it was normal. You might know my new friends. The Cullens and the Hales…”

“Oh, Dr. Cullen’s kids… they’re good kids. The girl has some sassiness and the boy is quiet. Emmett is a force to reckon… the Hales are nice people too.”

“Yeah, they’re nice.”

“Well, I’m glad you got some friends and that you like your school so far” he grabbed a can of soda from the fridge and I gave him his sandwich so he could go and watch his baseball game on the sofa.

When he left, I went to grab my backpack so I could go get started on my Literature homework while I ate my sandwich on my room. A paper fell out and when I picked it up, my grin was even bigger. It was real; there was the pic of the rose with the word “Sorry…”

_Well, I got something to put on my bedroom wall now…_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 


	6. Spanish stravaganza and Artistic Minds

Chapter 6: Spanish extravaganza and Artistic Minds.

BPOV

Suddenly, time seemed to fly and I had been in Forks for almost a month. It was really funny to think that I didn’t think I would fit in at this school. However, time with the Cullens and the Hales seemed to fly. I was always laughing, or playing with sarcasm at them, or marveling about something.

I was pretty close with all of them, and I was glad. I didn’t want to be the weird new girl that couldn’t get any friends. Alice made me laugh and want to punch her at the same time, most days. She always had some input about my clothes and I didn’t want to hear it, sometimes. She was an awesome friend, though, and I was glad she was by my side. Jasper was also pretty cool to hang out with. He had a new nickname every time and most of them were actually pretty funny – not if you ask Edward… or Rosalie. Emmett was a huge teddy bear, unless you got into his bad side or his family’s, because then he was a huge grizzly bear. Rosalie was quiet but she didn’t take BS from anyone…

And then there’s Edward. Shy, compassionate, talented, mysterious Edward. I honestly wanted to solve his mystery. To understand him. Thankfully, he didn’t need oxygen more than twice at school in this month which was a relief. And I think Alice’s “warning” got through Newton’s thick head because he didn’t molest Edward anymore. I don’t know why, but I was closer to Edward than anyone else. Maybe because I didn’t like attention just like I could tell he didn’t either, maybe because he was always there with a shy smile to make me feel secure. Maybe because he always let me see his drawings before anyone else and he helped me with art class because I suck, no way around it! Maybe because he was an enigma to me and I wanted to be inside that protected bubble he casted upon himself and see him in all his glory. That rose drawing from the first day was placed on my room and I smiled every time I saw it.

The day went by faster than I thought possible and suddenly, we were in lunch and Emmett was telling a story about his Spanish class that had us all crying of laughter.

“And then Señora Goff asked me if I wanted to say something on the matter. Let’s face it, everyone was already laughing because he said shit and didn’t realize it and then I went and added ¿Puedo ir al baño, por favor? Señora Goff was SO mad, I thought she was gonna throw the eraser to the first one that tried to speak again…”

“I don’t know how but Emmett manages to destroy every Spanish class, I’m telling you. It’s ridiculous” Jasper added between peals of laughter.

“Damn, why am I not in your class, Emmett?” I asked trying to control my breathing. We were so immersed in his story that we didn’t hear anyone get close to us.

“Oh, look at all of you. Are you sure you’re cleared to laugh like that, Firecracker?” Newton’s whine stopped our laughter short and we all turned to look at him “That’s what I thought. You should be careful or you could break, Firecracker” he had a smirk on his face a smirk I wouldn’t mind wiping off!

“Are you here for something, Newton? Or you don’t have anyone else to annoy with your presence and you must infect our lunch with it?” Alice said with a sneer. Jasper put his hand on her shoulder to stop her for getting on Newton’s face again.

“Oh, Half-Pint. You should be careful. I heard Dr. and Mrs. Cullen don’t want you getting all tomboy at school and if you lift a finger, they will ground you for sure. You wanna risk it?” Alice scowled at his words.

“She might not be able to do it, Pineapple-Pear, but I can. I’m tired of you messing with my friends” Jasper said and Rosalie looked at him in shock.

“Jazz” she called but he didn’t seem to listen

“I don’t care if I get in trouble, but if you keep annoying my friends, especially Edward, I’ll rearrange your face in a painful way. Got it?”

“Aw, come on, Jazz. I thought you were after Alice… or you have a thing for twins” Jasper jumped from the table but I stopped him.

“Okay, that’s enough. I don’t give a damn if you’re too retarded to understand that we don’t care about you or your stupid little game. You need to stop annoying the hell out of us. You keep molesting us and it’s getting old. Get a life.” I turned to the table again when I heard his voice.

“It’s good that you’re so buddy-buddy with the Cullens. I assume they told you why they had to move here, huh? Since you’re all good friends…” I stayed quiet because I actually didn’t know. Edward looked down and Alice avoided my eyes “Yeah, maybe you should ask the freaky twins why they had to move here with their Aunt and Uncle a couple of years back. Ask them what happened to their parents.” I looked at Edward and he didn’t meet my eyes “You don’t know, do you? Aw, Bella. You’re so naïve” he patted my cheek and I swatted his arm away. He left with a smirk and the bell rang.

Edward and Alice didn’t say a thing. They just picked up their stuff and left. I quickly gathered my stuff and went to follow Edward when a hand on my arm made me stop.

“It’s not like Newton said… there’s an explanation. I promise, Bella.” Emmett said with a somber look on his face.

“I don’t care what Newton or anyone says, Emmett. I want to know if my friends are okay”

I left them there and sprinted to the Biology lab, not breaking any body parts in the process Coach Clapp should be proud and I caught Edward when he was about to go inside the lab.

“Edward, wait…” he looked at me, but avoided my eyes “I don’t care about whatever bullshit was coming out of Newton’s trap. Really. I don’t give a damn. You and Alice are my friends. I don’t care what anyone has to say on the matter… really.”

“You shouldn’t be our friend, Bella. Mike was right… you don’t know the whole truth about us…” he whispered with a cough.

“What the hell…”

“Mr. Cullen. Miss Swan. You better get to your class or I’ll have to take you to the principal’s office with me” Señora Goff told us when she was checking the hallways. Edward turned around and entered the lab.

I sighed What the hell did he mean by that? I didn’t get what had happened between laughing with Emmett and this point. I wanted to turn around, find Newton and break his nose. I got to my table just as Mr. Banner started to speak.

“Well, today we’re gonna start with your Special Project for this semester. It’s half your grade so you’ll have to impress me. You’ll also work in pairs so, look to your partner at your tables.” A few groans were heard “Give it a rest. Now, you’ll have to pick a topic and bring it to me for next Monday. Today, being a Friday means you’ll have all weekend to plan your topics and I suggest you bring more than one just in case. You have the rest of the class to discuss it while I finish grading your latest assignment.”

Thank you, Mr. Banner. You just gave me a reason to spend more time with Edward and break down his wall.

I turned around to watch him and he had his head on his arms on the table. He was trembling lightly and I didn’t know what was going on.

“Uh, Edward. Are you okay?”

He looked at me with his head still in the same position and started coughing. Oh, that was the trembling. He was suppressing his coughs. “Yeah… I think”

“Well, I know we’re supposed to discuss our project. But honestly, I don’t know where to start” Maybe by letting him speak, Bella “Do you have any ideas?”

“Uh… well, I know it must be something cool, so, maybe we could ask my dad about it. See if he can give us some pointers” he whispered with a raspy voice. I got a water bottle off my bag and gave it to him “Thanks…”

“Okay, then, you could ask your dad and send me a text to let me know?”

“Why don’t you come to my house tomorrow? I mean, it would be easier…” I stared at him to see if he was sure “Only if you want to, of course”

“Are they gonna be okay that I invade their place?”

“You’re talking like you’re the plague, Bella.” He smiled shyly and I returned it.

“Okay, then I’ll go to your place tomorrow at…”

“11-ish?” he said and I smiled. That was it. I was going to go to Edward’s place tomorrow.

We kept the small talk all the way to the art class. I groaned when I saw the notebooks and all the crazy art supplies in every table. Our teacher, Miss Sue, was waiting for everyone with a smile. I looked at Edward with a pout and he laughed. It was small and it ended with a cough, but it was a nice laugh, nonetheless.

“Okay, guys. Let’s start with this so you can have a nice afternoon at home relaxing before the weekend.” I groaned again “in front of you, there are everything you need to be able to express your creativity. Let it flow. Show me whatever you wanna show me. Unleash it all in the paper. I’ll see them as soon as you’re all finished”

Edward and everyone else went straight for the papers and started. I didn’t know what I wanted to do. I was thinking that, if I gave my teacher a drawing of stick figures, she would probably return me to preschool to enhance my art genes… Not going to happen on this lifetime. I looked at the crayons on my desk. There were a lot of different tones of colors. I started to look at the green shades of crayons and grabbed one This is exactly like Edward’s eyes. I took all the shades of green and started making lines on my paper.

Honestly, I didn’t know what I was doing exactly. I just wanted to replicate as best as I could Edward’s eye color on the paper. He has a ring of gold close to the pupils. I started to use a lot of colors and then suddenly I felt someone next to me and Miss Sue was looking at me with a smile. “That’s a nice abstract design, Bella. Great job blending the shades of green.” I blushed Abstract? That’s the way of calling something it has no purpose of being artistic “What’s that supposed to be, by the way?”

Edward was listening when she asked and I wasn’t about to say I wanted to get his eye color right… Shameful, Bella. It’s probably the one time the art teacher is gonna give you a compliment and you can’t say your real inspiration. THINK! “Uh… everything is green in Forks. I didn’t have anything set on my mind. I was thinking that I’m starting to like the color” I looked at Edward and smiled. He returned it while giving me a thumbs up.

“Well, you did a great job, Bella. I’m proud” Miss Sue then went to check on Edward and gasped “What do we have here?”

Edward blushed “I was just thinking about my friends and things that remind me of them. So…”

“This is so amazing. Congratulations, Edward.” She moved along and I was curious. Edward always let me see his drawings but, for some reason, he didn’t let me see this one immediately.

“What did you draw, Picasso?”

“Hey, you did the abstract thing, you should be Picasso” he replied with a smile.

“Okay, Da Vinci. So, you gonna show me or not…?” he shuffled and I smiled “Come on, my hands are clean, and I won’t damage it. I promise” he clutched the sketchbook closer to him and I sighed while the bell rang. “Look, you don’t have to show me if you don’t like it…”

“I want to show you… but, if it’s awful, don’t be mad, okay?”

I scoffed and then grabbed the book he was giving me. I gasped, I couldn’t help it. There on the page were Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice and I. All different and all amazing. Emmett was sitting with a controller on his hand and different sport stuff beside him. Jasper was sitting on a motorcycle with huge earphones and a smile on his face. Alice had a closet full of clothing and was showing off a dress in the mirror. Rosalie had a car beside her and everything else was covered in flowers. And me, I was sitting on a park, under a tree, with a book opened on my hands. Different books were by my side, you could read the titles. Bronte, Austen, Hemingway, Allende…

It was like his special way of him drawing our souls. I couldn’t help but be mesmerized by his art. It was amazing. “This is unbelievable, Edward.” He was blushing and I didn’t want to push it “You should show it to the guys. It is really cool, you know”

I walked with him to the parking lot, hearing Jasper called him PrismaColor Don’t ask… I don’t even have an answer about that. And he waved at me reminding me that we had a study-date tomorrow and I couldn’t wait.

I was gonna spend my Saturday with Edward Cullen. Can I squeal in my head? I think I can!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note:**

> So, here we are. My first multi-chapter story. It came from a dream and it developed easily afterwards.  
> The first glimpse is here now. I apologize in advace for any mistakes you might find. English is not my first language and I sometimes have trouble while writing it.  
> Hope you're here for the ride and thank you for reading this...  
> First chapter will be up sometime this week  
> Cheers.  
> Antonia.


End file.
